The invention relates to an animal restraining device, and more particularly, to an anchor and tether system having a line extended between a pair of anchors wherein at least one of the anchors is an angle-spike anchor having an upper angled portion for providing control over the extension of the line and a smooth walled enclosure partially covering the base of the angled portion for preventing entanglement of a leash which attaches an animal, most beneficially a canine, to the line. While the invention is described for use in relation to a dog, it is necessarily understood that the invention may be utilized with other animals, such as a cat, horse or the like. A dog is utilized for ease of description and since dogs generally provide for the majority of use of a system as described.
It is a well known problem that when an animal, such as a dog or horse, is tied to a structure, such as a tree or a stake, the animal will likely entangle itself about the structure. Entanglement limits the mobility of the animal and increases the probability that the animal will be choked or injured.
Devices having a corkscrew-type structure which are screwed into the ground are known for restraining an animal. However, such devices are easily pulled free from the ground by the animal. Further, the exposed portion of such devices allows for tangling of the leash which attaches the animal to the device.
Various canine anchor and tether systems are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,675 to Fowlkes discloses a dog restraining device having a line extended between a pair of upright, straight poles. The dog is fastened to the line by a solid elongated member which has a length of chain attached to each end. The free end of one length of chain is fastened to the collar of the dog, and the free end of the other chain is attached to an enlarged ring circumposed about the line. The solid elongated member permits the dog to have a limited range of motion about the device while protecting the dog from becoming entangled in the chain. However, the manner in which the line is attached to the poles, in conjunction with the design of the poles, restricts the movement of the dog around the poles. Further, the solid elongated member, which prevents the dog from becoming entangled with a conventional leash, as well as the poles, severely limits the dog""s movement thereabout.
The present invention provides an improved anchor and tether system which alleviates the shortcomings of known animal restraint systems.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an anchor and tether system which eliminates entanglement by a leash attached to a dog with an anchor as the dog moves about an area.
A further primary object of the invention is to provide an anchor and tether system that affords a dog unhindered movement about an area.
A further primary object of the invention is to provide an anchor and tether system for securely restraining small and large dogs alike.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anchor and tether system having a means of adjusting the length of a line extended between a pair of anchors.
A further object of the invention is to provide an anchor and tether system that allows a dog to move 360 degrees around an anchor without a leash attached to the dog becoming entangled with the anchor.
The objects of the invention are accomplished by providing a pair of anchors, wherein at least one of the anchors is an angle-spike anchor, which includes a rod having a lower portion for being driven into the ground and an upper angled portion for providing control over the extension of a line between the anchors. The lower portion of the rod includes a pair of triangular-shaped spikes attached at right angles to the rod for securing and stabilizing the angle-spike anchor in the ground. The upper angled portion has a free outer end and a base portion adjacent the tops of the spikes. A ring having a diameter greater than the diameter of the line is circumposed about line so that the ring can easily slide across the line.
The upper angled portion includes a first opening in the outer free end and a second opening in the base portion. A cord wheel is positioned inside of the base of the angled portion tangentially adjacent to the second opening for facilitating movement of the line through the angled portion. A cleat is attached to the base of the angled portion near the second opening.
A substantially smooth walled enclosure, preferably tapered walled such as a funnel-shaped cone or domed enclosure, is situated about the base of the angled portion so that the wide part of the cone is positioned over the second opening and cleat. The smooth walled enclosure serves to protect the base of the angled portion and other adjacent components from the environment and dog as well as provide a substantially smooth surface to prevent entanglement of the leash with the anchor.
In use, the enclosure is removed from the base of the angled portion and the line is threaded into the second opening, around the cord wheel and out through the outer free end. The ring is placed about the line, and the free end of the line is attached to another end attachment or anchor. The tension and length of the line is set by securing excess line extending through the second opening about the cleat. The enclosure is then placed back over the base of the angled portion and, thus, over the cleat.
A leash is attached to the ring at one end and to a dog at the other end. As the dog moves around the area defined by the anchor and tether system, the ring moves along the line allowing the dog to move about the area without entanglement. dr
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of an angle-spike anchor in accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a front view, and FIG. 2B a side view, of the angle-spike anchor of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a partial, cross-sectional side view of an anchor and tether system in accordance with the first embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a top plan view of the angle-spike anchor of FIG. 1.
FIG. 5 is a side view of an anchor and tether system in accordance with the present invention shown in use.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional side view of an angle-spike anchor in accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention.